gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Johnny Klebitz
Jonathan "Johnny" Klebitz is a character in the GTA IV Era, appearing in Grand Theft Auto IV and The Ballad of Gay Tony as a supporting character and the protagonist of The Lost and Damned. While he was the leader of The Lost Brotherhood, before Billy Grey was reinstated after being released from rehab, Klebitz maintained a relative peace between The Lost and the gang's rivals, The Angels of Death. As of 2008, Johnny is the acting president of The Lost Brotherhood, while Billy was later incarcerated. At 34, Johnny is the oldest of the Grand Theft Auto IV Era's three protagonists. Biography Childhood Johnny Klebitz was born in 1974 in Acter, Alderney to a Jewish family. In Off Route, Johnny steals a bus and sometimes says, "Mom always told me I'd be a bus driver.". He has an older brother, Michael Klebitz, who used to be friends with Billy Grey when Johnny was 10. Ironically, Michael is a soldier serving in Iraq, and a law-abiding citizen, and criticizes Johnny's biker lifestyle and criminal association with Billy. Adult Life Johnny's criminal record shows rigorous activity between 1991 and 1994, when Johnny would have been between 17 and 20. He was put in prison soon after, and had a parole violation in 2000, meaning he did up to six years. Klebitz tells a friend of Thomas Stubbs that he has not had a job since he was released from prison. One of the patches on Johnny's jacket reads "I Rode Mine Los Santos 2004". Among his many scars, it has also been implied that he is weak or even blind in one eye, when talking to Clay Simons, he says "Oh. I should use my good eye." Also, during a conversation with Billy Grey early on in The Lost and Damned, Johnny states that he weighs 230 lbs. Johnny, unlike Billy, actually cares about business, but is quick to shut down anyone who is wrong or disobeys him. Before Jim was murdered, he seemed to care more about The Lost than many of his friends. Johnny is also much more headstrong and sensible than the other bikers. Johnny and Ashley Butler used to date, but he ended the relationship with her due to her affair with Billy Grey, as well as her drug addiction. He still cares for her, but believes the drugs have completely taken over her life. He will still do anything to protect her, as shown when he receives a phone call from her and drops what he was doing to give her aid. Johnny also sympathizes with Roman Bellic, a stranger to him, later on in the mission "Roman's Holiday," even asking the Russians to go easy on him, though Johnny had no choice in the kidnapping. Events of The Lost and Damned Immediately, when Billy Grey gets out of rehab, he became angry with Johnny for not having his bike. Grey then proceeded to start a fight with The Angels of Death (A.O.D.) just so he could reunite with his bike. This created tension, not only between the two gangs, but also between Billy and Johnny. This quickly escalated into a war between the Lost and the A.O.D. Billy Grey threw several parties at the Lost clubhouse to celebrate his release from prison. While being visited by part-time lawyer, part-time biker, Dave Grossman, Klebitz had a sit-down with Billy and the two discussed the tension between them. When they began to start agreeing with each others' point of view, Grey was sent a text message from someone, informing of some members of The Lost being jumped by members of The Angels of Death. After rescuing the attacked Lost members, Grey was informed of the death of Jason Michaels, who was killed by an Eastern European (who was actually Niko Bellic). Grey manipulated the situation by blaming the Angels of Death in order to rally the gang to attack their clubhouse, even after he informed other members of The Lost that it was a "Pole" or "Serb" hitman. During the attack, Grey found two duffel bags full of heroin, and planned to steal and sell them. This created even more tension between Klebitz and Grey. Billy later called Klebitz and told him to speak with Elizabeta Torres, who had found a buyer for the stolen heroin. Torres informed Klebitz about the deal and sent Niko Bellic and Playboy X to accompany him. The deal, however, was an undercover LCPD sting operation. After some commotion, Klebitz escaped with the heroin, while Niko and Playboy X escape empty-handed. Billy then called Klebitz again and told him to meet up with Congressman Thomas Stubbs III to help him with some "dirty laundry" and other sensitive situations. The Lost later found out that the heroin they stole from The Angels of Death originally belonged to the Triads. Grey and Jeremy thought that they should keep the heroin, but Klebitz and Fitzgerald convinced the gang to get rid of it, due to the LCPD being onto them. The four of them went to the deal, but only Klebitz and Fitzgerald went in to speak to the Triads, who immediately attacked them and stole the heroin. As Johnny and Jim escaped to a rooftop, they saw Billy crash his bike. He was then surrounded by LCPD officers, angered and screaming out that Klebitz had set him up. This eventually split the Lost into two factions, one led by Klebitz and one by Jeremy. Jim Fitzgerald later introduced Klebitz to Malc and DeSean of the Uptown Riders. Once again, Johnny spoke with Elizabeta Torres and she said that she needed a job done, pairing him with his new allies Malc and DeSean. Fitzgerald later introduced Klebitz to Ray Boccino, a Capo of the Pegorino Family, who directed Klebitz to Brian's hideout (because Boccino believed the Lost civil war was bad for business), which resulted in a confrontation with Brian. Ray then orders him to steal diamonds from Gay Tony at a ship. Ashley Butler pleaded for his help, saying that she was being held hostage for her debts to Dimitri Rascalov. As payment, Dimitri's men demanded that Klebitz kidnap Roman Bellic for him. Later, Ray Boccino had Klebitz accompany Niko Bellic to a diamond deal with the Jewish mob. Klebitz, however, took off with the money after Luis Lopez ambushed the deal. Ray then kidnapped Fitzgerald in retaliation and tortured him in the basement of Drusilla's to try to get his money back, until Klebitz showed up to rescue Jim. The two later escaped and Johnny called Ashley Butler to meet her at the clubhouse. Ashley told him that Boccino had her convince Johnny to work with him in the first place so Ray could use The Lost, while neglecting their pay. She also revealed that Jim Fitzgerald has been killed by one of Boccino's hitmen . (who was Niko Bellic once again) Upon this loss, Thomas Stubbs III met with Johnny at the clubhouse, and informed him that Boccino and alot of his accociates would either be dead or in jail with in a month or so, as well as of Billy Grey's plans to rat out Johnny and fellow member of The Lost, in order to be released from prison. Johnny got everyone left in the Alderney Chapter of The Lost to break into the Alderney State Correctional Facility, in order for Klebitz to personally silence Billy. After escaping the prison, Klebitz and the remaining members of The Lost discovered that their clubhouse had been ransacked and destroyed by Ray's goons. Johnny ordered the remains of the clubhouse to be burned down, and the surviving members of The Lost's Alderney City chapter (he, Terry, Clay and Angus) watch the clubhouse burn. Mission appearances ;GTA IV *Roman's Sorrow *Blow Your Cover *Museum Piece ;The Lost and Damned *As the protagonist, he appears in every mission. ;The Ballad of Gay Tony *I Luv LC *Frosting on the Cake *Not So Fast Characters murdered by Johnny Klebitz *Ed McCornish - Murdered for blackmailing him and Jim Fitzgerald *Jimmy Matthews - Murdered for blackmailing him and Jim Fitzgerald. *Arthur Stubbs - Murdered on orders of Thomas Stubbs III. *Random Biker - Murdered for becoming a part of Brian's faction. *Brian Jeremy - Murdered for betraying Johnny, starting his own faction, and trying to kill him. *Evan Moss - Murdered to steal the diamonds. *Billy Grey - Murdered for attempting to turn the states against Johnny and the Lost MC. LCPD Database record Surname: Klebitz First Name: Johnny Age: 34 Place of Birth: Acter, Alderney Affiliations: Member of the Alderney Chapter of the Lost Brotherhood Outlaw Motorcycle Gang. Criminal Record: *1991 - Grand Theft Auto *1993 - Assault *1994 - Manslaughter *2000 - Parole Violation Notes: *Believed to be the second in command of the Alderney City chapter of The Lost outlaw motorcycle club. *Assumed control of the gang when its head, Billy Grey, was been incarcerated. *Exact nature of the relationship between Grey and Klebitz is unknown. *Under his command, the Lost MC has been able to co-exist with their rivals the Angels of Death in relative peace. *Ties to known South Bohan drug dealer, Elizabeta Torres. Patches Johnny's jacket, like any outlaw motorcycle club members, has a lot of patches in it. Here they are, and what they mean: *'Vice President' - Showing Johnny's position within the gang. This changes to "President" after This Shit's Cursed. *'TLMC' - An abbreviasion of the gangs name. *'White Wings' - Indicates that he has given a woman a facial. *'Yellow Wings' - Indicates that he has drank a woman's urine. *'Brown Wings' - Indicates that he has performed oral-anal sex on a woman. *'Red Wings' - Indicates that he has performed oral sex on a menstruating woman. *'I Rode Mine to Los Santos in 2004' - He, Brian and Terry are the only members who have got this patch. *'Skull' - Indicates that he has killed for the gang. *'8-Ball' - Indicates that he has served time for the gang. *'Loyal' - Indicates his loyalty to the gang. Trivia *One of Johnny's patches says: "I Rode Mine to Los Santos in 2004". This means that Johnny was in San Andreas in 2004 along with Brian Jeremy and Terry Thorpe, who have the same patch. This is a reference to Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, which was released in 2004. *If Niko moves quickly, you can see Johnny fleeing down the staircase and out the back of the museum, when playing as Niko in GTA IV, in the mission Museum Piece. According to the storyline in the The Lost and Damned however, Niko escaped first, with Johnny following behind on the stairs, commenting on the amount of corpses left behind by Niko. *In the mission I Luv LC, Johnny makes a cameo appearance, shown riding his bike towards Luis. *It is possible to kill Johnny in the GTA IV mission Museum Piece, by simply following him out of the east exit, he will become a random pedestrian. After this, you can kill him without failing the mission, but this does not affect the storyline. *It is impossible to follow Johnny in The Ballad of Gay Tony mission Not So Fast, because he escapes quicker. *Johnny's physical appearance from GTA IV to The Lost and Damned had significantly changed. In GTA IV, he does not wear his black jacket with The Lost MC patch on the back. He instead wears a light colored vest with The Lost MC patch on the back and beige pants with brown Hinterland boots. His skin is paler than in the Lost and Damned, and some of his facial scars and tattoos are more visible. *After becoming Chapter President of The Lost in the mission This Shit's Cursed, the patch on his jacket changes from "Vice President" to "President". *During the mission Off Route, Johnny mentions that driving the prison bus is "just like driving an eighteen wheeler", implying that he has experience driving semi-trailer trucks. *Johnny, like Niko, Luis, and Huang Lee, has Grand Theft Auto on his criminal record. *In the Lost Clubhouse, in the room before the computer and TV, on the left wall there is a picture of Johnny wearing his old GTA IV clothes, but with his new face texture. *Johnny does share some similarities to John Marston, the main protagonist from another Rockstar game, Red Dead Redemption. Both have a rough voice and background, both rode in a gang and both were betrayed by their gang's leader after they had gone insane and lost their ways. It should also be noted that the antagonists of TLAD and RDR are both named William, shortened to Bill in both cases (Billy Grey and Bill Williamson). As RDR came after TLAD, it is reasonable to assume that Marston was inspired by Klebitz. Also another resemblance is that both Marston and Klebitz are called 'Johnny Boy' by other characters. They are both also weak, or even blind in one eye. Also, Johnny Klebitz and John Marston are also extremely good shooters, as implied by Lost prospects when Johnny makes headshots. They will often say "Johnny, you were always a good shot", or "Johnny, where did you learn to shoot like that?" *It is implied that Johnny may be somewhat suicidal, as during gun battles, Johnny will yell things like "You're gonna have to kill me!", "I don't care if I die!" and "Kill me already!". When crashing into cars with his bike, he will sometimes say, "Damn this life!" Although this may be demonstrating his fearlessness. *Johnny and Brian Jeremy have matching tattoos of a demonic face on the right side of their necks, possibly implying that Johnny and Brian were somewhat closer before the events of the storyline. *Johnny is the only era protagonist who only speaks English. Niko speaks Serbian, Luis speaks Spanish, and Huang Lee speaks Mandarin Chinese. *Johnny is also the only GTA IV era protagonist not to have any experience with helicopters, as Niko flew helicopters in the war, and Luis took a course at Higgins Helitours. *No matter how long you wait while mounted on a bike, Johnny will never put on a helmet. *Johnny has an earring on his left ear, which appears to be made of gold. *In the artwork below, where it shows Johnny, Brian, Jason, Clay and Jim. Johnny is holding an AKS74U or a a smaller AK-47 with a detachable stock (the part at the back) but either way, this gun is never seen in-game. *Johnny has the Second Least murders in the GTA IV era, with a body count of 7 (not counting optional murders). *Johnny has a strong disliking for cars, as he is notably bad at driving them during gameplay, and he is ejected from them more often than Niko and Luis when crashing. He also refers to a car as a "cage" (like many other bike enthusiasts) when asked to steal Bryce Dawkins's Infernus and when driving Malc's Presidente during Roman's Holiday. *Even though Johnny never specifically states his music preference, it would seem to be Liberty Rock Radio 97.8, as this is the default radio station on his bike; this would also fit certain stereotypes of bikers. *He shares traits with Jax Teller from the 2008 TV series Sons of Anarchy, who was also Vice-President of an Outlaw Motorcycle Club and is also one of the series protaganists. Other similiarities between Jax Teller and Johnny Klebitz are; Johnny's attempts to find a less violent way to solve problems (selling the drugs back to the Triad rather than attacking them as Billy wanted) and objecting to unnecessary violence (when Billy breaks Pretty Boy's jaw during Clean and Serene). Both Jax and Johnny somewhat grudgingly accept the leadership of their respective Presidents. *Johnny's broken nose, scarred brow, and lack of speed while running might be the result of one serious motorcycle crash or multiple crashes, as he can sometimes be heard saying "Not this again!" or "I thought I got better!" while crashing on a bike. *Johnny appears at the mission Roman"s Sorrow at GTA IV you can see Johnny at the Cab Depot passing as Niko Bellic And Roman Bellic departs at the Cab Depot. Gallery JohnnyKlebitz-GTAIV.jpg|Johnny's different appearance in GTA IV. JohnnyKlebitz-TLAD-Artwork2.jpg|Artwork of Johnny JohnnyKlebitz-Artwork.jpg|Concept artwork of Johnny Klebitz. JohnnyKlebitz-Artwork2.jpg|Concept artwork of Johnny Klebitz on a Hexer with a backrest and a different exhaust pipe design. Hexer-TLAD-front.jpg|Johnny's Custom Hexer TheLostBrotherhood-TLAD.jpg|Johnny Klebitz (center) with other members of The Lost Brotherhood. 3326281754 80c8c81d17-1-.jpg|Johnny against the police JohnnyAshley-TLAD.jpg|Johnny after he heard that Jim was killed Get Lost 9.JPG|Johnny after killing Billy 800px-Clean and serene.jpg|Johnny and Billy in "Clean and Serene" Get Lost 1.jpg This Shit's Crused 1.jpg This Shit's Crused 2.jpg|Johnny fighting the Triads This Shit Crused 3.jpg 3326281754_80c8c81d17-1-.jpg External link *Johnny Klebitz on Rockstar's site de:Johnny Klebitz es:Johnny Klebitz fr:Johnny Klebitz nl:Johnny Klebitz pl:Johnny Klebitz pt:Jhonny Klebitz ru:Джонни Клебиц Klebitz, Johnny Category:Protagonists Category:Characters in GTA IV Category:Characters in The Ballad of Gay Tony Category:Gang Leaders Category:Members of The Lost Brotherhood